


Death

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor wasn't able to regenerate into 12.
Kudos: 8





	Death

All his life he had ran. From his first steps on Gallifrey, he had never slowed down. Now his body was old and as tired as his mind. He had traveled the universe for so long. Losing so many people along the way. Not only had he out lived his entire race, he had also outlived all of the companions he had brought along the way. All except for one, one that would always be waiting for him, long after the rest of the universe forget his name. For he was so very old now and so very tired. His once young body had aged. His face showing the wrinkles of all his laughter and all of his pain. The one thing that hadn't changed in all these years though was his longing to see Gallifrey one last time and ask for their forgiveness. Perhaps now he would finally get the chance.

He landed the TARDIS on Earth near the Cardiff rift, but out of the way. Now that Gallifrey was gone, he considered the Earth to be a place he now called home. He didn't want the TARDIS to just sit there though, he wanted her to go on. Jack would make sure she had company, even if he wasn't able to drive her. He shut her down to stand by power as he ran his hand along the console one last time.

"Goodbye, old girl," he said sadly. "We had some fun." Grabbing his cane, he walked the corridors past the door with the River carved in it, past the Pond's room and then Jacks. He kept walking remembering Sarah Jane, Jo, and finally his beloved Susan. Every room he kept exactly as they had left it. Perhaps it was in foolish hope that one day they would need the room again, or maybe he had just turned into a sentimental fool in his old age. He didn't know for sure.

He went to the wardrobe and changed in to his pajamas, hanging his suit up one last time. His suits had always told the stories of who he was. He had matured in this body from the mismatched outfit he stole that day in the hospital, to the velvet purple he wore until the end. His bow-tie he placed lovingly into a box, setting it with the rest. His suit now hung next to the brown pinstripe suit he had loved as his 10th self. He stroked the scarf his fourth self had worn and chuckled softly at the crazy colors his sixth self had loved. Closing the door to the wardrobe he made sure the doors were tightly sealed.

Heading to his room, he locked the door behind him. It was an old habit, but an unnecessary one now that he was alone on his TARDIS. He pulled on his glasses checking one last time that everything was in order. The note for Jack sat next to his bed, with instructions on the Gallifreyan funeral rites. His time had come and he wanted to make sure that his body was returned to the air and earth where it belonged. Taking off his glasses, he then climbed into the oversize bed. The TARDIS hummed to him softly as he closed his eyes for the final time and welcomed the never ending night. The Doctor was finally at peace.


End file.
